


Take a Break

by smevanstan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Crack, Gabriel Lives, Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other, Top Gabriel, Trickster Gabriel, stapler!sam, staples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smevanstan/pseuds/smevanstan
Summary: Sam is drowning himself in research and Gabriel forces him to take a break and unwind.





	Take a Break

To this day, Sam didn't know how Gabriel came back from the dead. He just showed up on day in the middle of a hunt with helpful information on the rare creature they were tracking. But since then, he did question Gabriel's return. What he did question, just not aloud, was why Gabriel stuck around.

He didn't mind Gabriel being there, most of the time. Sometimes though, he would spend days being their own personal prankster. He couldn’t be too mad, it was nothing like when he was the Trickster. But it was damn annoying when he would change all the lore books into Batman comics. Or the time he turned Dean and Sam into puppets. Cas, thank god, put an end to that one quickly. Usually Gabriel kept to himself. He had turned out to be helpful on hunts, being on the oldest beings in existence served to be useful. He had knowledge about almost any monster the boys had to hunt. Sam had convinced Dean that having an archangel up their sleeves was proving to be an advantage.

After a few weeks of nonstop hunting, they all finally had a few days to themselves. Dean was working on Baby in the garage and Cas was with him. What the angel was doing in there, Sam had no idea but, at least he was keeping Dean company.

Sam was in the library, still working on digitizing the Men of Letters library. He was scanning some document about rugarus when he heard a flutter of wings. He knew who it was before he even looked up. “Yes, Gabe?”

“Sam! My man!” Gabriel plopped down next to Sam and threw his feet up on the table. He unwrapped a lollipop, “why so serious? Let's do something fun!”

“Not right now. I’m in the middle of something.” He flipped the page over and contributed scanning.

“Come on, Sam. I'm bored.”

“Then watch a movie or something. I'm busy.” He looked up at Gabriel and realized his tone when he saw the sullen look in the archangel’s face. “Just, give me some time and I’ll join you.”

“You’ve been at this for hours, buddy.” Gabriel moved his feet off the table and leaned forward on his elbows, “Take a break.”

Still not looking up, Sam responded. “Can’t, on a roll.”

Gabe huffed and scooted the chair the chair back, “Fine.” He stood up and turned to leave the room, then paused. “But,” he smirked, “you can’t stop me from making you take a break.”

Sam dropped the scanner on top of the stack of papers and looked up, wide eyed, at Gabriel. “What? No, whatever you’re thinking, don’t.”  
“Too late,” and with a wide grin, Gabriel snapped his fingers. He walked over to the place where Sam had been sitting and smiled to himself. ‘This is gonna be fun.”

*************************************************************************************************

Sam’s view of the document changed suddenly. What the hell. He was eye level with the papers now. He was so confused. He noticed he was also eyes level with a pant’s zipper, Fucking Gabriel. What on Earth did he do to me.”

“Sam, Sam, Sam. I told you. I’m making you take a break from all this tedious, boring work.”

I definitely did not say any of that outloud.

“I’m an archangel, Sam. I can hear your thoughts, Which is going to be especially fun right now.”

Now aware that Gabriel could hear his thoughts, he thought angry things at him. Thing that would make his father proud and his mother blush. What did you fucking do to me?

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Gabe’s laugh was full of mischief.

Suddenly, Sam felt Gabriel's hand around him. Mmm, that feels nice. Wait, what.

Gabriel sniggered.

Sam sensed his body rising. He felt weightless. What the fuck is happening. He felt Gabriel’s grip tighten around his whole body. Damn, that feels so good.

“Just you wait, Sam. It’s only gonna get better.”

As Gabriel's hand squeezed harder, Sam felt the spring inside him tense. Sam was already so worked up and Gabriel had only just started touching him.

Gabriel opened Sam up, stretching his spring out. It was a tight pull and made Sam groan. Gabriel flicked the spring, making Sam feel it all through his body. Suddenly, Sam felt something cool and he assumed metal enter him. It was long and it felt like it went through his whole body. As he felt himself close, he could feel the cool metal pushing against him before his spring snapped back into place. Every thing, every touch Gabriel gave him brought him that much closer.

He held sam on close like that for a while, releasing his grip ever so often. Sam would feel relief for just a moment before Gabriel would apply the perfect amount of pressure, making Sam squeak in pleasure.

When Gabriel finally pushed down, every fiber of Sam’s being lit up with absolute euphoria. Sam felt the final release as the staple exited the shaft and fell on to the table.

As Gabriel but Sam back down, he changed him back. Sam was sprawled out across the table, huffing in post orgasmic ecstasy. Gabriel smirked to himself, pleased that he coupled tired the hunter out with one single orgasm.

“Now,” Gabriel started smugly, “aren't you glad I made you take that break?”

Sam just nodded, still trying to catch his breath. When he finally did, he turned his head only to see that Gabriel was gone. “Go figure,” he murmured to himself.

He sat up and slid off the table, straightening out the documents that lay across there. That's when he spied the only evidence of what had just happened: a lone staple.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another crack fic inspired by my friends.


End file.
